Everything I Ever Wanted And More
by deardiaryx0x
Summary: A recent death rocks Tree Hill, and Peyton is left feeling guilty of her recent found happiness as she watches her friends struggling with their lives. Leyton, Naley and all friendships. Season Six.


It was something Brooke Davis should have been doing at her age. Peyton thought to herself. Of course, she dreamed of what her wedding would be like when she was a child, but those times were always forced by her best friend. It wasn't that she didn't want to get married, because she did. Lucas was everything and would always be what she needed in a husband. Just the reality of the situation was what surprised her the most. She was getting married to the only person she wanted to spend the reast of her life with. Lucas Scott.

"I wonder if your children will have his dark eyes, or your green ones.." Haley James Scott suddenly blurted out, her fingers resting casually on the piano keys.

The brunette couldn't help but smile up at one of her best friends. She was glad that she and Peyton had patched up their differences. It wasn't that she had liked Lindsey more than Peyton, but she was protective over Lucas. and she didn't want to see him so broken and hurt like he first was when the blonds had split up after that eventful night in Los Angeles. And there was only one person that could put that certain look of despair and heartache in his eyes; Peyton Sawyer. The ironic thing was that he was the only one that cut put that same expression in her eyes. They were so damaging apart, but so beautiful when together.

She couldn't exactly say the same thing for her five year old son though. It was quite funny seeing him roll his eyes before announcing that his Uncle Lucas and his Aunt Peyton were yet again kissing.

_"Uncle Lucas.. don't you ever come up for air?" Five year old James Lucas Scott was overheard asking his Uncle one morning he came to visit for breakfast._

_Lucas' brow shot up in confusion, before stuffing a mouthful of cereal into his mouth, "What do you mean buddy?" She mumbled in between bites._

_"You and Peyton.. you guys are always kissing. And you're always looking at her with this goofy grin your face, " he nodded while pushing around the colored marshmellows left of his cereal, "And don't tell me you were just getting something out of her eye either because I've already heard that one!"_

"Don't get me wrong I like Luke's eyes, he just always seems so upset all the time, " Haley chuckled softly letting her fingers graze mindlessly across a couple of keys.

"Hey! I like Lucas' broody eyes," Peyton laughed as well before joining her on the seat at the piano.

Peyton Sawyer, was also happy that she and Haley had gotten past the uncomfortable stage of being around one another. It was the late-night sessions at Peyt's recording studio she believed that pulled the two old friends back together again. Tonight was one of those all-nighters they were getting used to pulling to try and get quality time in the studio for Haley's new album. It was nice to have some where to go to get away from all the sadness in Tree Hill, with the unexpected death of one of the most valuable players on Luke's high school basketball team. A Raven's death meant the mourning of an entire community for the fallen Raven. Peyton had tried her hardest to try and be there for her friends and her fiance, but she knew Lucas just needed a little space, but at the same time he needed her to be at arm's reach when he needed her the most; at night.

_She had just closed her eyes, ready to slip into the peacefulness of sleep when she suddenly felt a pair of arms circle around her waist. He gently rolled her over so that she was now facing him, he didn't speak but he didn't need to, because with them silence spoke volumes. But something pulled at her, telling her something was wrong, so she decided to break the silence that was now deafening her ears._

_"Luke.." She whispered carefully into the darkness, searching and hoping he would at least give her something for assurance that he was okay._

_His lips found a spot on her neck, placing a soft kiss there before answering her, "Everything's okay. I just want to hold you tonight.. make sure you're right here with me."_

_He sounded so broken, so lost and all she wanted to do was find the perfect worlds to make his darkness disappear. She couldn't, and realized that maybe she wasn't supposed to. Maybe she needed to just let him hold her tonight, and in that gesture it would show him the exact thing she wanted him to know. She was there for him tonight, tomorrow and for the rest of their lives. _

Another person she felt like she needed to reach out to and make sure they knew that she would always be there for them, was the one person she felt like was pushing her away. Brooke was hiding something from her, that she knew for sure. and she had every intention into finding out exactly what it was that Brooke was hiding from everyone.

"I asked Brooke to design my wedding dress, " Peyton chewed on her bottom lip while looking down at the keys which currently had Haley's undivided attention as she tried finding the right beat and melody to a new song she was working on.

Haley glanced over at Peyton, wondering when their converstation had drifted off to Brooke, "Oh really? I'm sure she was estatic over that."

Shrugging her shoulders gently, she managed to let out a soft sigh, "Not really. I feel so guilty sometimes for my happiness in the engagment and everything, when all I see is everyone around us suffering so much," she paused for a few seconds before quickly adding, "There's just something going on with Brooke, but I'm getting the feeling she doesn't want to talk about it."

"So, you noticed that too? I thought there has been something a little off about her these past few weeks, but with Q's death still freshly on everyone's minds, I just figured that everyone was acting weird, " Haley trailed off thinking about her last couple of encounters with Brooke.

"I would go check on her tonight, but she's not answering her phone and I should probably head home to see how Lucas is doing."

Haley smiled and nodded as she got up and reached for her purse that sitting on top of the piano, "Yeah me too, I want to tuck in Jamie before he falls asleep for the night, " she smiled more and added with a wink, "And tell that fiance of yours congrats on the book deal since he's too busy being engaged to call his best friend with his good news."

"Lucas?" She called out for him as she closed the door behind her and started towards their bedroom.

Peyton gasped out in surprise when she suddenly felt two arms grab her hips and pull her roughly backwards to them. She let out a soft chuckle as she then felt him kiss the crook of her neck, tickling her with his short whiskers as he did so.

"I take it you had a good day then," She turned around in his arms. Reaching for the collar of his flannel button down, she pulled his lips to hers for a brief but passionate kiss.

Lucas reluctantly pulled away from their kiss with a soft groan, "If you do that everytime you come home then I'll have good days every day of the week."

"You're such a dork, but I love you anyway," Peyton shook her head with a playful smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

He smiled widely and rolled his eyes at her comment, "Thanks for the compliment... I think," he furrowed his brows together for a couple of seconds before changing the suject, "You and Haley get anything done at the studio today?"

She easily kicked off her now painful high-heels and slumped back lazily onto their bed. She giggled a little when he pushed her over onto the other side of the bed, so he could crawl in next to her, "Productive, you mean? Not really, we just gushed about the wedding plans," she laughed softly seeing the uninterested expression he was wearing. He had put her in complete charge of the wedding details because he was apparently a guy and didn't know how to do anything but show up to the church with a nice suit and tie. "And we talked about Brooke.." she trailed of wondering how she was doing living alone now that she had moved out the house.

"Have you talked to her lately?" Lucas asked while gathering his fiancee into his arms and kissing the top of her head tenderly.

Guiltly she shook her head, "No, but I will tomorrow," She mumbled, softly closing her eyes.

After three straight days of getting nothing but Brooke Davis' voicemail, Peyton decided enough was enough and it was time for Brooke to come clean with what was bothering her. She hoped it wasn't Peyton moving out and moving in with Lucas when they got engaged. But something inside was telling her it was something bigger than that. Way bigger, and that was what worried Peyton. She barged through the door of Clothes Over Bros with a huge frown spread across her face, and ready to unleash some hell on Brooke. That was until she noticed what Brooke was working on.

Taking slow and cautious steps towards her best friend, her frown instantly turned into a smile, "Is that what I think it is?"

Brooke Davis nervously dropped her sewing needle to the floor when she heard the approaching footsteps behind her. She closed her eyes tightly feeling like she was re-living that night all over again. God, Please not again! She cried inwardly, wishing she could just close her eyes and disappear like a four year old would do when found doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and almost cried out in relief when hearing the soft voice of her best friend.

Forcing her trademark cheery smile, she turned around to face Peyton. There was a certain invisible but beautiful glow surrounding Peyton. Smiling sadly, she assumed that it was what happened to people that were truly in love. She hoped that some day she would be as lucky to have that certain glow surrounding her too.

Brooke slowly stepped away from the dress, letting Peyton have a btter view of the object she had devoted all of attention to lately since the incident, "Yeah, I wanted to finsih it before your skinny ass had the chance to see it," she smiled proudly at her new creation, "But apparently you had to cheat and see it anyway."

Peyton smiled and laughed quietly through her tears as she reached out slowly and touched the fabric of her wedding dress, "I love it, Brooke. It's like the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Brooke blushed a little at the compliment and ran over to the counter to grab the tree pieces of silk she needed Peyton's opinion on. She carefully tied them all across the waistline of the dress, making sure all of three colors were shown against the dress.

"I need you to tell me which sash you like the most, because I'm going to use that color and fabric for mine and Haley's dresses," She answered Peyton's unasked question for her.

Peyton's fingers gently danced across the softness of silks, while she thought of which silk she liked the best; the black, red or emerald sash for her dress. She smiled and nodded, fiannly deciding, "The green definitely."

Brooke clasped her hands together excitedly and smiled at Peyt's choice, "Thank god, because even if it IS your wedding and all.. I would have killed you if you made Haley and I wear black dresses to your wedding, P. Sawyer," she smiled happily at her friend before giving her an emotional huge and rasped, "...Soon to be P. Scott."


End file.
